All American Girl
by Taymontu
Summary: Ally has always been the most perfect, wonderful, sweet, all Ameircan girl to her father. Now Austin sees it too. Songfic.


**So I'm bored and I love country music and I just wanted to do this song for Austin and Ally so I hope you like! So read on my readers! **

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah Yeah Yeah<strong>

**Since the day they got married**  
><strong>He'd been praying for a little baby boy<strong>  
><strong>Someone he could take fishing<strong>  
><strong>Throw the football and be his pride and joy<strong>  
><strong>He could already see him holding that trophy<strong>  
><strong>Taking his team to state<strong>  
><strong>But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket<strong>  
><strong>All those big dreams changed<strong>

In 1988 Lester and Alison Dawson got married at the young age of twenty-four and twenty-five. They knew they loved each other the moment that he walked into her father's music store. Ever since they did get married he wished and prayed for a little boy. A boy that would have his mother's golden locks and her beautiful green eyes, he could see himself taking him camping, and watching him play football, and carrying on the legacy of the Dawson family. His prays were heard in the summer of 1996 when his wife went into labor; after three hours of labor and waiting on Lester's part he saw the nurse through the window of the waiting room. She walked in slowly showing a light rose colored blanket. He couldn't believe it, he had a daughter? The doctors said that they were 90% sure that it was male.

"Here's your baby girl. " The nurse said sweetly

Lester held the girl tightly and saw she looked exactly like Allison. She didn't have blonde hair or green eyes but brown hair and matching eyes but her face structure was uncanny to her mothers. He looked up at the nurse confused. Wasn't Alison supposed to have her and wasn't he supposed to go in the room and see her?

"Where's my wife?" Lester asked

The nurse's eyes watered as she looked at the young father and tried to hold back a sob.

"She died in child birth." Her voice cracked

"No, No! This can't be." Lester stuttered

He stared at his little girl. Motherless? How was he supposed to raise a little girl by himself? He had to keep her; he just had to go through this.

"Do you know what you want to name her?" The nurse asked

"Yes. Alison, Alison Dawson." 

**And, now, he's wrapped around her finger**  
><strong>She's the center of his whole world<strong>  
><strong>And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful,<strong>  
><strong>wonderful, perfect<strong>  
><strong>All American girl<strong>

Since her birth he spoiled her rotten getting every piece of pink clothes that he could find. He got her every toy and made sure no one tampered his precious little girl. Her innocence was too cute on her; he knew she was his world. Ally Dawson was his sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect all American girl. 

**Sixteen short years later**  
><strong>She was falling for the senior football star<strong>  
><strong>Before you knew it he was dropping passes<strong>  
><strong>Skipping practice just to spend more time with her<strong>  
><strong>The coach said, hey son what's your problem<strong>  
><strong>Tell me have you lost your mind<strong>  
><strong>Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college<strong>  
><strong>Boy, you better tell her good-bye<strong>

Sixteen years later and Ally became best friends with Trish, Dez, and Austin; Oh Austin. He knew he was going to be trouble somewhere along the way. He was a great singer and his daughter made him a better one with her songs, he loved to play football and as soon as Ally was mixed in he soon became obsessed with her. He skipped most practiced just to sing with her and just talk but soon his father became aware.

"Austin! You need to forget her! Is she going to get you into collage? Is she going to give you a job? Is she going to be the success you need to survive?" Mr. Moon yelled

"Yes she is! I love her, I don't like football anymore! I just want to sing with her! I just want to be with her and nobody can take that away from me, because guess what? I'm in love." Austin screamed back

**But now, he's wrapped around her finger  
>She's the center of his whole world<br>And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful,  
>wonderful, perfect all All American<strong>

It hit him. He loved Ally Dawson, he loved her smile, he loved her eyes, and he loved how nervous she gets. Austin Moon couldn't let go of what he said: he loved Ally. After he made his statement he ran out in the rain and all the way to Sonic Boom till he met face to face with his girlfriend.

"I love you. You're the most sweet, beautiful, wonderful, perfect girl I've ever loved! "Austin announced to everyone especially to Mr. Dawson

"I love you too Austin."

Mr. Dawson watched in horror and happiness as his little girl fell in love.

**And when they got married and decided to have one of  
>their own<br>She said, be honest, tell me what you want  
>And he said, honey you outta know<strong>

In the year 2025 Ally Dawson and Austin Moon married then only a mer two years later Ally became pregnant and they couldn't wait till their child's birth. Austin had always told her that he wanted a girl just like her but Ally never took him seriously

"Austin, honestly tell me what gender do you want? " Ally asked while lying in bed with her lovely husband

"Ally, I want a beautiful, wonderful, sweet girl just like you. I know you might never believe me but it's the truth. "Austin whispered in her ear

Just like that Ally whimpered as her water broke. 

A sweet, little, beautiful one just like you, oh  
>A beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American<p>

**Now, he's wrapped around her finger**  
><strong>She's the center of his whole world<strong>  
><strong>And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful,<strong>  
><strong>wonderful, perfect<strong>  
><strong>All American girl<strong>

**All American girl**

Three hours later Trish, Dez, Mr. Dawson, Austin, and Austin's parents gathered at the hospital waiting for the outcome. Lester who was more worried than anyone knowing that little chance of his baby girl not surviving. He looked at his son in-law and saw that sparkle in his eye and knew that he loved her. He was almost convinced that everyone was going to be alright.

"Mr. Moon, your wife wants you." An elderly nurse called

Lester knew this nurse. It was the same one that delivered Ally, right then he knew everything was all right. He didn't see her eyes water or her trying to hold in a sob but her saw her smiling and nodding as Austin walked to see his beautiful wife.

Austin looked at his wife and saw a bright pink blanket in her arms. His face lit up as he took his placed next her and saw the precious face of a tiny Ally Dawson. The little Moon daughter, she had his white blond hair but Ally's brown eyes and looked exactly like her mom.

"What do you want to name her?" Austin asked with a little shine in his eyes

"Paige Taylor Moon." Ally giggled

Austin stared absent mindedly at his beautiful wife and nodded in agreement. Their new daughter would end up just like her mother; A perfect, wonderful, beautiful, sweet girl that would have Austin on his knees with love. Paige was now the new All American Moon Girl.

**So did you like? If you were wondering about the name Paige Taylor it was my best friend's name who died very young and her birthday is coming up soon so I thought to just add her in so I hope you liked it. So please review, thanks for reading, and bye! **

**~Rikki **


End file.
